Crossover: Kim Possible and Soul Eater: She can do anything?
by Heretical Loyalist
Summary: Maka and friends are transfering to Middleton High School as they go undercover trying to complete their mission, but will they complete their mission or get competition from the famous Kim Possible? Read to find out! Kim Possible Season 4, and following the manga standards.
1. Heading to Middleton

******Crossover: Soul Eater and Kim Possible, She can do Anything?**

******Chapter 1: Heading to Middleton, Just who is Kim Possible?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kim Possible or Soul Eater, but the plot is all I do own, and I hope you enjoy!**

It was a sizzling day at Death City as the sun was laughing in the sky, and a young girl with sandy hair, green eyes, pigtails and a black trench coat walked with a male who has white messy hair, white headband, crimson eyes, and a yellow and black jacket walked towards the DWMA building.

"Hey Maka, what do you think our mission will be this time?" The laid back male asked with inquiry as they headed towards the DWMA.

"I don't know Soul, but all I do know is that Lord Death is waiting in the Death Room." the intelligent young meister answered with certainty, and slight confidence. Once they arrived to the Death Room in the DWMA they saw a young shinigami with black hair with three stripes in one side of his head, and a pair of twin females. One had dirty blonde hair, and the other had brownish hair. They also saw a shy female teen with black hair in a kimono, and a laughing hyperactive teen with blue hair being chopped in the head by a figure with a skull mask, and black robes.

"Sheesh, that boy needs to learn to respect his elders. Oh, hello there Maka and Soul, you are just in time for your next assignment." The robed figure known as Lord Death wove his abnormally large hands in front of the students as they approached towards him.

As the young female teen approached the black robed Death God she raised her arm towards him and greeted with "Hello Lord Death, how are you?"

The shinigami was delighted to see them well, and fit as he replied with a smile if he could smile. "Well, I am fine thank you."

With the Death God finished with the formalities, he began to be serious as he explained the mission.

"This mission is a very serious one because we will have to deal with many criminals who may yet turn into pre-kishins." The Shinigami said in a very serious, and cautious tone.

"Who do you think these criminals are Father?" asked the young Demi-God of Death with unsymmetrical stripes in his hair.

"I don't know my son, but I do know is that you will be transferred to Middleton High School in Colorado for few months or so." the Shinigami shrugged with pure uncertainty.

The hyperactive teen stood up as he gave his usual cocky attitude. "A few months? I can stay there for a year and still be number one in the Academy! HAHAHA!" he laughed hysterically until Maka gave him a chop in the back of the head making him bleed more than before. The young, and shy Dark Arm weapon gasped how he was bleeding. As the young blue haired assassin was bleeding he stood back up as he made a huge grin as if though nothing happened.

"Anything else new Lord Death?" Maka asked filled with curiosity.

"Actually there is several news Maka. Firstly, do not allow your weapons transform into weapon form due to the fact that they have not heard of weapons and meisters so I suggest you need to keep low for a while because due to that fact. I also suggest to let the law enforcement deal with the criminals so they won't be alarmed by the occurrences that we make. I also suggest that you play out your civilian role, and don't cause trouble; ESPECIALLY YOU BLACK STAR. " as soon as the students hear those details, Black Star groaned in annoyance, Tsubaki, Kid and his Twin Pistols along with Maka and Soul also nodded in agreement.

He grew very agitated and shouted in a rampage "WHY CAN'T WE LET OUR WEAPONS TRANFORM IF THERE IS A PROBLEM WHERE WE ARE HEADING TO LORD D!?"

After the shinobi's agitated outburst the Shinigami replied "I know this is difficult Black Star, but I can't let these people be alarmed because they are not accustomed to people transforming into weapons, Please understand that this procedure will be only for a little while." After the childish sounding Shinigami tried to calm down the enraged assassin, Tsubaki grew worried for her meister's patience due to his constant training. After he had failed to control the enraged egotistical assassin, Maka delivered another of her traditional chops to the back of his skull, knocking him unconscious.

After that outburst ended Lord Death explained "One last thing guys, there is a famous heroine named Kim Possible with her sidekick Ron Stoppable who maybe a tiny bit of trouble due to her missions around the world, and may get in the way of your mission."

"Will do father, also is their school symmetrical?" The young Demi-God asked filled with excited curiosity.

"Well its not perfect, but it is symmetrical in a sort of sense." The Death God explained with a growing sweat mark on his head if he had one. The young shinigami rose an eye brow in anticipation to see if the Grim Reaper would explain a little further.

"I am afraid that will have to be all for now kids, and I hope you have fun in your mission." Lord Death said happily as the students bowed, then exited the Death Room.

A little while later they had packed up their supplies, and started to head towards the airport to go to Middleton, Colorado. Maka asked to herself "Just who is this Kim Possible?"

******A/N: That is all of the chapter for my 1st story for now, I do hope that you review so that I can be inspired continue on this story.**


	2. Moving into Middleton

**Chapter 2: Moving In to Middleton, This our first day of normal school?**

**A/N: Hello fellow readers, Once again I hope you enjoy this story and remember I DO NOT OWN Soul Eater or Kim Possible, though if do I would make this canon. Remember to enjoy and Review!**

**(Track: So Scandalous)**

As the gang had arrived to Middleton by plane, the young demi-god has turned to everyone else in the group.

"Guys, I forgot to mention that father wants Black Star, and myself to use an alias so they won't be freaked out as well. Black Star, yours will be Kyo Hoshi because it shows your first and last names in Japanese." The young demi-god explained with a pure certainty. As everyone in the group listened the blue haired male nodded in bitter resentment.

"Kid, what will your name be then?" the young carefree male asked in confusion.

"Ah, I almost forgot, thank you Soul. My name will be Shin Kido because it means my real name in Japanese, and its symmetrical on both sides." The young OCD obsessed demi-god explained as the white haired male has grown to understanding what his alias would become.

_Looks like I'll have to use my last name. I hate this already, So uncool._ Soul thought to himself as they have started to depart from their aerial transport to the airport.

It was a sunny day in Middleton high as a female with auburn hair was having a conversation with a male with blonde hair, and walking to class.

"Ron, everything will be fine." The auburn haired female said to her boyfriend with slight concern.

"KP you don't get it. There is a huge sale at Bueno Nacho for half price! Also, from what I've heard there is seven transfer students from Reno coming to go to school here today." Her blonde haired side-kick explained with panic, and excitement in his voice as the naked mole rat started to come out of Ron's pocket, and yawns from being awakened.

"Well the transfer students are big news, but we always go to Bueno Nacho so why worry Ron?" the heroine replied to her boyfriend with slight annoyance.

The young blonde haired male replied with great content. "Come on KP, it is going to be different." The auburn haired heroine rolled her eyes with disbelief.

"What could it be possibly be different Ron?" she said with her aggravation starting to show on her face.

"The difference KP is that you can buy a grande sized chimirito for half price!" The blonde haired male shouted again with pure excitement.

"Is that all, if so I'm not impressed." She replied to her boyfriend with pure annoyance. "I am curious though, do these transfer students have any background?" she asked her boyfriend with inquiry.

"Well, not from what I have heard KP." The blonde haired male replied as they have arrived to class to see their teacher Mr. Barkin give out his announcement.

"Hello class, today I have come to announce that we have seven transfer students from Reno joining us in the school year today." The thirty-five year old educator explained to the class with his stern attitude.

"I am Maka Albarn, it is really nice to meet you." The sandy haired female came up to the front of the class and introduced herself with a slight smile.

After the sandy haired female's introduction the white haired male, with crimson eyes came up to the class in a very casual way. "I'm Soul Evans, I hope to work with you all this year." Explained the white haired male introducing himself in a dead, almost non caring manner. As soon as his introduction was finished, the sandy haired female stomped on his foot to reassure him to act more polite towards others. After the reassurance, the white haired male reintroduced himself in a more lively, content manner, but he wasn't truly content with the repeated introduction.

After the white haired male's reintroduction, the blue haired male came up to the class with his usual cocky grin. "I am the almighty Kyo Hoshi, I will someday be the best in this school! HAHAHA!" When the introduction was finished people gave each other awkward looks, and grew into a dead silence as if nothing happened. As the silence grew he repeated himself in a more unorthodox and impolite manner. After the repetition, the sandy haired female walked up to the blue haired assassin with a book in her hand then struck him on his cranium knocking him unconscious. After that violent incursion, everyone grew quite afraid of the sandy haired teen's rage.

After the blue haired egotist was knocked out, a very shy looking female with black hair started to introduce herself. "I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, I am very sorry for my blue haired companion's rude introduction." After she finished with her introduction she dragged the blue haired moron to his seat.

Lastly the male with black and white striped hair, and two slight dirty blonde females came up to introduce themselves. "I am Shin Kido, and this is Liz and Patty Thompson. I do hope to work with all of you and enjoy the rest of this school year." With the final introduction being finished, the smaller dirty blonde twin laughed hysterically with joy. When this odd behavior was done, the students grew very ponderous of her behavior.

As the new transfers started to sit down to their seats, Kim grew very suspicious of the seven newly transferred students. _Something is up with them. I just know it, but for now I have to be content._ She thought to herself as the class session was going on.

As class was finished, the auburn haired female walked out of class with her blonde haired boyfriend heading to lunch.

"Ron, I have to say they're a weird bunch of transfers don't you think?" The young heroine asked her side-kick with inquiry.

"I dunno KP, but something is fishy with the blue haired transfer." He replied to his girlfriend with a lot of concern. As they walked to the cafeteria, the auburn haired heroine was very lost in thought. _Why am I thinking about the transferred students? I don't know, but I need to focus on school and wait if I get a mission._ The auburn haired chick thought to herself as they enjoyed their lunch.

**A/N: I know this is a sort of a cliffhanger, but I do hope that you have enjoyed this story and chapter so far. Please remember to Review.**


	3. Trouble in Moscow! Part 1

**Chapter 3: Trouble in Moscow! Who are the potential Pre-Kishins? Part 1**

**A/N: Hello! I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. And remember, I DON'T OWN Soul Eater and Kim Possible. Also if I did own it I would make this a whole lot more awesome on animation! Remember to review, and tell me if I made any mistakes. Enjoy!**

**(Track: So Crazy [Death the Kid's theme] from the Soul Eater OST)**

After school was finished, Maka and her group of friends started to walk to their rented apartments paid by the Shinigami himself.

"I gotta say guys, this school is symmetrical, and yet it isn't. It troubles me very much." The young demi-god explained in a very conflicted manner.

"Well Kid, you have to remember that this isn't the DWMA. We can't just go in and destroy property. We'll be forced to pay for property damage and the huge risk of being in the custody of the law." The taller twin told the young shinigami in a very concerned tone.

"Well, I used my Soul Perception, and I have discovered two powerful souls. One was average, but strong in the wavelength. The other was a little bit stronger in physical than wavelength." The intelligent female deducted to the group. As they were walking towards the apartment they see a restaurant called Bueno Nacho.

Meanwhile inside Bueno Nacho, The auburn haired heroine watched her blonde haired boyfriend eat the grande sized chimirito with his pet naked mole rat in pure joy. All the sudden her kimmunicator went off and the young heroine answered the call. "Whats the sitch Wade?" she asked him in a serious tone.

"Kim, you wouldn't believe this. There is a concentrated amount of crime sprees happening in Moscow, Russia." The genius replied to the young female teen in concern.

"Crime sprees? That would have to mean that there is a alliance of criminals going on right now. Right Wade?" She asked the techno nerd in a slightly worried tone of voice.

"Well, the criminals involved are: Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and a new hooded figure." The twelve year old genius explained to the young heroine and side-kick.

"Why would they work together?" the auburn haired female asked the genius of the group. As they were having a conversation the young side-kick had finished his chimirito and started to grow a bit of fear.

"I see, Wade do you have any transports that I should?" The auburn haired heroine asked the young techno nerd in a very worried manner.

At the same time, the mirror was ringing in the sandy haired scythe meister's jacket. The young scythe meister picked up the mirror and greeted the Shinigami. "Hello there Lord Death. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Hello there Maka, I have news from Professor Stein. It seems that there is potential Pre-Kishin and possible witch activity in Moscow, Russia. That way you can allow your weapons to transform into weapon form." The Shinigami in the Death Room replied in a worried tone of voice.

"Okay Lord Death, we are going to be on our way." The pig tailed teen replied in a urgent tone of voice. As she hung up on the Shinigami the sandy haired teen turned to her crew. "Guys, we need to head towards Moscow right now because there seems to be Pre-Kishin and possible witch activity going on, and we are able to let our weapons transform into weapon form."

After the scythe meister told the crew the news, the hyperactive blue haired egotist replied in pure joy. "FINALLY! SOME ACTION THAT I CAN ENJOY!" He shouted to the crew in a overly excited manner.

"I see, Maka will use Soul to fly herself, Black Star will run, and I'll be heading to Moscow by my skateboard ." The young demi-god explained to the crew in a lot more professional manner.

"Sounds cool enough, but won't the citizens freak out?" The carefree teen asked the demi-god in slight concern.

"No worries Soul, they're too busy with their sports and personal lives to notice us." The young Shinigami explained to the young death scythe in pure certainty and started to take off to Moscow.

**(Track: Death City from Soul Eater OST)**

As a few hours passed by, the meisters and weapons arrive to Moscow. As the crew met up on a ever so snowy hillside the older twin asked the sandy haired meister with slight concern. "Maka, who do you think these Pre-Kishins are?" After she finished the question the younger twin started to laugh hysterically about how cold it was right now.

"Well Liz, from what I heard there should be four potential Pre-Kishins in the area, and possibly a witch soul too." The sandy haired heroine told the older twin pistol in a reassuring attitude.

The older twin wasn't really assured and asked again. "Yeah, but how can we find them with this amount of snow?" After she asked, the younger twin started to make snow angels on the hill.

In the meantime the auburn haired heroine had arrived to Moscow with her blonde haired boyfriend.

"Thank you Vlad for the ride." The heroine thanked the pilot in a polite manner. While the young heroine thanked the pilot, the blonde haired side-kick started to look at the snowy city from aerial view with his naked mole rat.

After she thanked the thirty year old Russian pilot he replied in a kinder tone. "No problem Kim Possible. If it weren't for you I would've lost my piloting license." The young Russian complimented her in his Russian accent. Once the heroine and her best friend got off the plane they have started to search around for clues.

**(Any eerie music is good)**

A while later the auburn heroine with her side-kick found a secret facility as they overhear five people having a conversation.

"So you're telling me that the lass isn't the only person that can stop us?" The Scottish male asked to the robed female. When the young heroine peeked out to see what was going on she saw a Scottish man, an annoyed female in green and black with a male with blue skin, and a male with fur growing out of his hands and feet.

"Yes your nemesis isn't the only one going to try to stop you this time. There will be three kids also going to try to hunt you down." The female sounding figure explained in a more serious tone than the auburn heroine has ever heard.

"What good would three kids do to us? I bet we can take them out before they strike us." The blue skinned mad scientist boasted to the hooded female.

The young cheer leading crime fighter started to grow fear for the hooded female. She had noticed that she had a snake tattoo on her arm. As the villains were having their conversations, the hooded figure looked at the location of the crime fighter as if she knew the heroine was there.

**(Track: Kampf from the Soul Eater OST)**

As soon as the auburn haired cheerleader and blonde haired running back male turned around she noticed an arrow heading towards the duo, she jumped away from the arrow as the blonde side-kick screamed as he ducked down as the arrow went past him.

"Well, looks like we have company. Kim Possible and her boyfriend I presume?" the hooded figure asked in a slightly creepy demeanor. As she announced the crime fighter's appearance the three villains and the blackish-greenish haired side-kick turned around in shock shouted about the fact of how fast she got here.

"ITS RON STOPPABLE!" the blonde side-kick grew annoyed at the fact no one would remember his name. After his annoyed outburst the hooded figure only felt a slight dismissal for him and fired another arrow at him, but he dodged again.

"So you noticed us. You might prove to be a challenge, but no matter what you're up to I will put to an end of it!" The crime fighter told the hooded figure with determination in her eyes. The hooded figure took off her hood to show a woman with stilts in her eyes and black hair.

At the same time, the meisters and weapons entered the facility from the roof, and saw the auburn haired cheerleader dodging the witch's Vector Arrows. The group got shocked to see the snake witch alive and well. As soon the witch noticed the seven familiar faces she smiled in a wicked way as she continued to fire her arrows at the auburn haired crime fighter. The black trench coated scythe meister shouted above the auburn cheerleader "Medusa! I thought you ran away from Baba Yaga Castle!?" After the quick outburst revealing the snake witch, the young cheerleader was dodging the onslaught of Vector Arrows and thought to herself. _What are they doing here?_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I am sorry for the cliff hanger, but I got tired of the typing because I have split it into two parts. I do hope that you have enjoyed this story. I also plan to make at least ten chapters in this fic, maybe even twenty. I'm not sure about that though. Please remember that reviews are appreciated. Also please check out my poll for your opinion.**


	4. Trouble in Moscow! Part 2

**Chapter 4: Trouble in Moscow! Who are the potential Pre-Kishins? Part 2**

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter! I do hope that you have enjoyed the story so far. If you haven't I'm sorry for failing at what I wanted to do, and I will improve on it in the future. Also, sorry for the delay. I had to take CSTs last week, and it wasn't fun. Do remember that I do not own Soul Eater (Belongs to Atsushi Okubo, and Funimation) or Kim Possible (Belongs to Disney, ****Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley). All I do own is this plot, and I do hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**(Track: Kampf from Soul Eater OST)**

The young cheerleader made several dodges when the Vector Arrows went towards her. In the meantime, the young scythe meister made a nod to the carefree teen. After their nods, the white haired male transformed into a scythe with red and black zit-sags on the blade. As the scythe transformed itself, the blue haired assassin allowed the shy dark arm to also transform into a chain-scythe. Lastly, the demi-god allowed the pair of twins to transform into a pair of twin pistols. After each transformation was made, it made the heroine widen her eyes in surprise. At the same time, the blonde side-kick dropped his jaw in pure shock. Not only the heroes were shocked, but the villains, except for the snake witch, were shocked for a minute.

**(Track: ****Malleus Maleficarum**** from the Soul Eater OST)**

"Ready Soul?" the young trench coated scythe meister asked her weapon filled with confidence after she made her stance.

"You bet Maka." The carefree scythe made a grin that revealed shark teeth as the scythe meister prepared herself for battle.

After the crew prepared themselves the young demi-god noticed that the Scottish male's outfit wasn't symmetrical on both sides and started to grow very ill tempered. "You there! You disgust me because you aren't symmetrical on your outfit!" shouted the OCD diagnosed demi-god towards the Scottish male in a fit of rage.

"Symmetry? Bah, I wouldn't talk you hypocritical lad! Your stripes aren't on both sides either!" The golfer replied to the young Shinigami's insult.

**(Track:****in his mind, DB sways his shoulders and dances from Soul Eater OST)**

After the retaliation, the young Grim Reaper started to pound on the dirt insulting himself. "I'm trash! I'm useless! I don't deserve to live!" As soon his twin weapons took notice of his despair, they immediately reverted to human form and try to comfort his self hatred while the demi-god maintains a fetal position.

The tall twin of the two said in a caring, and nurturing tone. "I know that you're not symmetrical, but he is in a worse condition. Look at his kilt for instance."

After the older twin's statement the young Grim Reaper looks at the Scottish golfer once again and grew into a fit of rage.

**(Track: harmoNIZE from the Soul Eater OST)**

After the twins got the demi-god refocused on the mission, he started to open fire at the Scotsman. The bushy bearded golfer then started to return fire by swinging his golf club firing his golf balls at the young Shinigami. When the young Grim Reaper took notice of his actions he then started to think to himself. _Why is this man firing golf balls at me? They won't hurt me at all._ Unfortunately, the young Shinigami was sorely mistaken of what he was perceiving with his eyes. When the golf balls surrounded him they exploded making a crater in the facility. The young Shinigami fell through the roof and landed on the lower floor of the facility on his back.

After the young Grim Reaper fell through the roof, the blue haired assassin jumped down from the roof and shouted, "YAHOO! COME AT ME MONKEY BREATH!" After he landed on his feet he charged at the ape looking male with his chain scythe in hand.

After the young assassin's shout the ape man retaliated. "I AM MONKEY FIST, NOT MONKEY BREATH!" As the blue haired egotist charged the ape looking man pointed his finger at the blue haired assassin and shouted. "MONKEY NINJAS ATTACK!" After he shouted, an army of ninja monkeys charged at the young assassin. As the ninja primates charged at the young assassin, he made multiple punches and kicks on the primate's stomachs.

As the monkey ninjas were groaning in pain, the young Star clan member could only smirk in his victory and his weapon sighed in relief. "HA! THESE MONKEYS ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME! HA HA HA!" The young egotist boasted in victory.

At the same time the middle aged ex archeologist charged at the blonde side-kick and fought each other with monkey kung fu. They were fighting each other by exchanging punches and kicks. Unfortunately, the older monkey kung fu master was advancing on the younger monkey kung fu fighter as he was forced to block his rampage of punches and kicks. After the ape man's charge, the naked mole rat came out of the blonde side-kick's pocket, and bit the ape man on his toe. After the naked mole rat bit the ape man's toe, the ex archeologist screamed in pain as he clutched on to his foot hopping up and down.

**(Konfrontation from the Soul Eater OST)**

After everyone was in their own matches, the young scythe meister jumped down from the roof and landing on her feet. As the scythe meister jumped from the roof the blue skinned scientist grew annoyed and shouted. "Shego, you know what do do!"

After his command the female agreed with the scientist, for once in her life without any mocks, and made a fierce yell. "WITH PLEASURE, SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" After she shouted the black haired side-kick made her gloves glow and charged at the scythe meister. As the ex hero made her way to the trench coated female, she blocked the glowing glove's contact with the scythe. After the block was initiated, the white haired male started to slightly to groan in pain due to the plasma in the hench woman's gloves. Soon after the hench woman was blocked by the red and black scythe, the trench coated meister use the pole of the scythe to jump into the air and tackle her down with her knee. As the tackle was initiated, the black haired side-kick made a back flip to dodge her tackle and swung her glowing fists at the young scythe meister.

**(Krieg from the Soul Eater OST)**

Meanwhile, the auburn cheerleader had finally stopped dodging the Vector Arrows and charged at the snake witch head on and tried punch her in the face. During the attempt, the Gorgon spoke only two words. "Vector Plate." After the words were said an arrow plate appeared on the young crime fighter's feet and it pushed her backwards hitting against the wall making the snake witch smile in a sadistic way. Once the auburn haired heroine hit the wall, she groaned in pain while getting herself back up.

As everyone was fighting, the blue skinned scientist was looking for a device for a machine. The mad scientist grew annoyed and complained to himself. "Where is it? Where is that blasted device? HMMMM!?" He grumbled to himself in frustration. After his rant, he felt his foot touch a part to a device that looked like somewhere around a detonator, or a controller of sorts. He looked down as he was taking a closer look at the unknown device. As he looked, he also started to crouch in wonder. He grew curious and asked himself in thought. _Is this the device that witch was looking for?_

As he was pondering about the device's origin, he felt his side-kick's back being knocked into him by a strike of the pole on the scythe of the green eyed female. The blue skinned scientist slowly picked himself up, but he felt sore from the unexpected drawback by his black haired partner in crime. He felt infuriated because of his side-kick's unexpected surprise on him.

"SHEGO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He grew very angry at his side-kick as he shouted at her in pure agitation.

"Wasn't my fault Doc, How was I supposed to know she would do something like that!?" The female villain was growing annoyed from the shouting of the blue skinned scientist. "Plus, did you find the device you're looking for?" The black and green outfitted side-kick asked the doctor in annoyance.

"Yes Shego, I have found the device that will trigger mass destruction!" The mad doctor explained and shouted at the same time in excitement.

"Well then, LETS GO!" She yelled at the mad scientist in much aggravation. As the duo started to leave the middle aged golfer noticed the sign and headed off. The monkey kung fu artist and the snake witch noticed the departure and also started to leave the scene.

"Well Kim Possible, YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT, BUT YOU AREN'T EVEN CLOSE!" The mad scientist shouted as they left the facility by jumping from a window.

"Such pity that you have failed in your little quarrel, I do hope to see you soon." The snake witch cackled, as she disappeared into a shadow of dark magical energy.

After the departure, the auburn cheerleader went towards the scythe meister and asked in both anger and curiousity. "Who was that woman, why are you here, and why are your friends weapons? In fact, how did you follow me?" She interrogated the scythe meister in a slight outrage.

The blonde side-kick grew nervous about his girlfriend's interrogation and stepped up to her. "Kim, I think we should rest. We did have a long rough day." The brown eyed running back told his best friend in a slightly nervous manner. After his attempt to calm the auburn haired cheerleader down, he turned to the black trench coated female. "Hey, why don't you explain at Bueno Nacho?" The side-kick asked in a very weirded out manner.

The young scythe meister nodded in understanding. "Sure, my friends and myself will show up there tomorrow after school if that is fair." As the dirty blonde scythe meister answered the request, the blue haired muscle head and the stripe haired demi-god nodded in agreement as well.

As the crew went their seperate ways, the auburn crim efighter and the young bookworm asked themselves one thing. _Just what is she?_

**A/N**: Sweetness, I finished the chapter finally, and the polls are closed! Also I'd like to thank the followers of the story for the confidence boost. Also I'd love to say that I'll try to continue on the story whenever I can. Also, I would like to thank Invader Oleander and Mermain123 for the faves. Finally, I'd like to thank TrueSonofSkyrim and Mermain123 for the helpful reviews. I hope you have an awesome day and remember, Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
